One night can solve everything
by chloemcg
Summary: Ben is having nightmares that makes him too scared to sleep. What happens when Julie still has feelings for Ben? When Rook, Kevin and Gwen plan Ben a surprise at a Christmas ball, what will happen if there are surprises for the good? and some for the bad?
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ben 10 or Ben 10 Omniverse since all the rights belong to Man of Action.**

**One night can solve everything.**

* * *

Sunlight crept up from behind the buildings of the village of Bellwood America, its radiant rays creeping through all the windows and beginning to arose everyone from their sleep. One boy in particular was dreading this time. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson shot up with a yelp as his emerald green eyes dilated to the point of almost being tiny dots and he frantically looked around the messy, item scattered floored room which was his bedroom. The 16 year old panted as he slowly reminded himself that he was in reality once more and the horrible visions he had just witnessed was actually figments of his own imaginings.

The boy wiped a relieved hand across his sweaty head as he sighed "Whew...It was just a dream." Ben looked down at his hands and noticed that they were still clutching the light blue blankets of his bed. He gave an eye roll as he released the blankets before he moved out of his bed and staggered into the bathroom, not even bothering to do anything else due to how tired he was and the fact that he was still trying to comprehend that it was morning.

When the boy looked into the mirror, he was in a state of shock. He had large, darkened bags underneath his now sunken green eyes. His mud brown locks of hair were going all over the place as if he were being electrocuted, his honey colored skin was actually looking ghostly pale and he had droplets of sweat running down the right side of his head. The boy sighed heavily as he quickly reached over to grab a thin black comb before he began to comb his hair back to its normal shape.

"Every night for the past three weeks, that nightmare comes. Its like a horror movie each time." Ben groaned before he finished combing his hair and returned the comb to its rightful place next to the cup of toothbrushes and the boy then made his way out of the bathroom, not even going to bother brushing his teeth and as soon as he reached his bed, he practically collapsed on to it. Ben was exhausted since those dreams are what made him wake up every night and it was _every _single time he slept. Ben couldn't close his eyes that he was so frightened of this dream reappearing.

After giving up at trying to sleep, Ben sat up and looked at the digital clock that sat right by his lamp on the bedside table. It read 7:49. It was time to get up and get some breakfast. Ben heavily trudged down the stairs and when he saw his parents in the kitchen, he frowned in hesitation but his eyes were heavy. When the boy entered, his parent's back were turned to their every morning tasks. Ben's father, Carl, read the morning paper while his mother, Sandra, was cooking pancakes for breakfast.

Ben was hesitant in entering the kitchen like this but he knew it would raise suspicion upon the duo whom raised him and he was forced to enter while looking like a demon-possessed zombie.

"Well, son. You're up early." Commented Carl as he folded up the news paper to get a look at his boy but when he did, his face dropped and his jaw went slack. This showed Ben that his father was noticing how dead tired Ben was. Carl had _never _seen the normally energetic boy like this before since he looked so tired and the way his eyes sunk into his skull like that sent shivers down his spine.

"Why are you up so early, Hone-AHHHH!" Sandra began but when she turned around to look at her son, she screamed and dropped the frying pan she was holding. Ben then snapped and narrowed his eyes furiously "Stop screaming, Woman! My ears are ringing ENOUGH!" Ben snapped as his green orbs were filled to the brim with fiery anger. Ben's mother was shocked and even gave an expression of hurt and when Ben realized what he had just said he hung his head in shame and apologized "...Sorry, mom. I lost control there."

Sandra walked towards her son and patted his shoulder in understanding as she suggested "Ben, sweetie. Maybe you should go and get some sleep?" It was then that Ben exclaimed in panic as he clung tightly to her mother, showing actual fear "NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!"

Both Carl and Sandra were startled by Ben's abnormal behavior. He seemed so tired yet so persistent on not sleeping. It was clear that Ben's lack of sleep and resistance to sleep were both connected. "Son, are you having nightmares or something?" Carl asked as he curiously raised a thick brow. Ben snapped again as he threw his arms down "Oh. What gave you THAT idea, dad!?-" the 16 year old pointed to the large bags under his eyes "-THE HUMONGOUS BAGS UNDER MY EYES!?"

Ben growled as he restrained himself from doing anything foolish before he told the both of them as he walked out the door and back up the stairs "I'm gonna get dressed and _then _I'll go out with Rook. I'll see you guys _later_." Ben said through his clenched teeth whilst he stormed up the stairs. Sandra was about to admonish Ben for snapping at his own parents but one death glare from her son was enough to shut her up.

After about 30 minutes, Ben (wearing a scarf to match his hoodie) had indeed stormed out of the door and where should he meet outside waiting for him in his vehicle but Rook Blonko, the brave Rovannahgander sidekick that took the position right after Kevin and Gwen left. As Ben walked in the thick blanket of snow that covered the ground and areas surrounding his home, Rook opened the door for his friend but Ben just stormed in and slumped down in his seat before strapping himself in, not saying a word.

Rook raised a curious eye ridge as he examined Ben thoroughly but only found that the boy was looking exhausted. "...Ben?" Rook was hesitant on asking his partner this question due to the look of death Ben had on his face "...Are you alright?"

Ben just growled at Rook with his eyes narrowed before he just demanded "Rook. Drive. Now."

Rook didn't dare argue with the orders he was given but he could tell that something was seriously wrong with his partner. Ben seemed very angry today and not only that, he looked dreadful. He looked like he was going to pass out at any moment but Rook could also see some serious fear in the boy's emerald green orbs too.

Without a word, Rook stepped on Pedal of his truck and driven to the Plumber exercise base so Ben could hopefully burn off that steam that seemed to have been consuming him and hopefully tire him out. Once they entered, Rook practically shoved Ben to the room where many punching bags were hanging, ready for an early morning punching. The two train first thing in the morning every day and Rook was trying to hide the fact that there was a small plan behind this.

Ben took one look at the punching bags before demanding as he turned on his feet to head back to the door "Not today, Rook." But his sunken, bloodshot eyes widened a little in shock as he saw Rook blocking his path with his hands spread out in a further attempt to prevent him from leaving. Ben's eyes narrowed in a deadly way as he threatened cooly "Rook, get outta my way or else I'll make you."

Rook narrowed his own eyes and shook his head without any regret and said with much authority lacing his every word "No. Not until you tell me why you are so upset."

Ben growled. He didn't want to fight but he knew it would make him fall asleep if he did and that was the _last _thing he wanted. So the boy's hand hovered the Omnitrix as he wordlessly threatened to make good on his previous threat if Rook didn't let him go but Rook raised a brow and grinned before he bluffed "If you transform, Ben, you'll get tired. Its either exercise, spar with me or sleep. You pick."

Ben immediately threw a punch but Rook easily blocked it and after that, the fight began. Ben was constantly throwing desperate attacks and Rook was relentlessly dodging those very weak attacks. Honestly, Rook was feeling very sad for the boy. Whatever was bothering the hero of the universe, it was eating him alive on the inside. So much that it was draining him of his sleep. The Rovannahgander wasn't going to let his worrying emotions interfere with the task at hand. The boy was panting heavily, showing that he was getting exhausted and he was close to breaking. While Ben had momentarily stopped to catch his breath, Rook done a full round house kick, knocking Ben into the wall and knocking the boy out cold.

Rook cautiously stepped forwards and when he reached Ben, who was unconscious but he pretty much laid on the floor but his head was knocked against the wall, he knelt down in front of him and his head dropped. "I'm so sorry, Ben." Rook apologized "Please forgive me."

With that, Rook picked up Ben's skinny yet fragile form and carried him over his shoulder as he exited the exercise chamber. He wasn't one to be sentimental but Rook was seriously worried for Ben's well-being. What if the boy was suffering from a mental illness? Whatever it was, this was going to be sorted out one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the emotional first chapter, guys. I just thought this would be a good first chapter. You maybe wondering what kind of nightmares are driving Ben to not sleep? You'll find out soon and the cure you might find shocking in a few chapters.**

**I hope this was good enough. I'll also let you know this is a Christmas special. SURPRISE! Please review and favorite. Oh, and Happy Remembrance Sunday, everyone!**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. The root of the problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ben 10 or Ben 10 Omniverse since all the rights belong to Man of Action.**

**One night can solve everything.**

* * *

Ben groaned heavily and seethed like he was being chased. Being chased in the imaginings of his own mind. He felt trapped in a way and whenever he slept like this, no good could come from it. It was like everything was turned upside down and every bad deed he had done was coming back with a mental vengeance. "No...No...Please..." Ben subconsciously begged as he turned on his side whilst he twitched heavily in his sleep.

The boy clawed at what ever he could as he sought out comfort from whatever he could grab despite being asleep. He felt his teeth clench, he felt sadness and fright corner him from the inside and every little thing in his mind from the happiest memory was quickly erased from his mind and replaced with the heavy imaging from the rest of the nightmares he had.

Ben was running through a dark wood that's trees had been covered with the most recent of snow. The ground only had patches of snow and frost on the ground yet so were some autumn leaves.

He had no idea what he was running from but it was whenever he heard a screeching roar, the boy's instincts told him to pick up the pace and when he looked down at his wrist to transform into something faster, he was terrified to discover that his beloved Omnitrix wasn't there. It had vanished!

Ben was forced to stop at the edge of a cliff because he saw Julie smiling tearfully at him as she stood on the other side. She was being clutched by a monster that was covered in the shadows who snarled at Ben's girl and Ben's eyes narrowed. How dare that thing! He didn't know what it was but every part of his body told him to rescue Julie at all costs.

But Ben found that he couldn't move. He was glued to the floor as he helplessly looked on. If he jumped, he would fall into the dark abyss below. If he done anything else, he would most likely die without the Omnitrix to save him. The boy shook his head in disbelief of what he was seeing but his eyes widened in utmost horror as he saw the monster end his ex girlfriend's life all while she gave a shrill scream of pain.

"NO!" Ben screamed as he shot up from where he laid and he found that once again, he was sweating from head to toe. But instead of waking up in his bed, he found that he was in a different area entirely.

He was strapped to a bed that looked kind of like one you would find in a medieval torchure chamber. The walls looked pretty well made and quite technical. Quite a sight to behold. The boy looked around as he noticed a few more things as he continued to regain his sense of logic. There was a small probe on his finger that was hooked up to a machine that seemed to have been a heart monitor. He also had a strange looking helmet that was also hooked up to a machine but the screen of the particular machine was just static.

He then sighed in slight relief when he realised he still had his Omnitrix.

"What's going on?" Ben thought aloud as he looked around curiously, trying to recollect what had happened before he went to sleep. Ben felt a little less crankier then he had been before, he knew that much, but then he remembered what happened with Rook.

Man, Ben was so mad at his partner for kicking his butt but at the same time he felt a bit thankful. Now Ben was a bit more relaxed because he caught a wink of sleep but he still had that haunting nightmare to stalk him. That ruined things.

Suddenly, two very small figures that stood on a hover board appeared before Ben's eyes. "Blukic? Driba?" Ben smiled as he tried to sit up but he found that the straps restrained him and found that he was confined to this bed until the others say otherwise. The two Galvan's faces held no emotion what so ever and this made Ben return a frown as he arched a curious mahogany eyebrow towards the two.

"Why are you looking at me like that, guys?" Ben asked as he tilted his head to the side. He had no idea what was going on here but he knew something was up. It was then that one of the two found his voice and told Ben "Uhhh...I have some bad news."

Ben sat up while his expression was pretty shocked yet eager. He had no idea what this news was but it buzzed inside his brain to know what it was. His green pools locked on to the two Galvan and then Driba continued what his partner was saying "You've been having nightmares."

Ben's eyes quickly transformed from calm and collected into a narrow-eyed and furious glare. He felt something deep inside him break loose and he pulled all his body weight into the chains that strapped him down all while he stretched his neck forwards and snapped "I KNOW THAT, GUYS! BUT HOW DO WE FIX IT!?"

The two Galvan were taken aback. How on earth would Ben break out like this! But Ben had more to say and this hurt them to the very core "THAT'S AS OBVIOUS AS THE FACT THAT AN ORANGE IS A FRUIT!"

Blukic raised a confused eye ridge and asked "An Orange is a fruit?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" The boy spat viciously "ALL YOU TWO DO IS POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS! THATS ALL YOU'RE GOOD AT, REALLY!" Now Ben's was seething deeply now as he grinded his teeth sharply in a vain attempt to calm himself "NOW FIND OUT WHY I'M LIKE THIS OR I'LL SEND THE BOTH OF YOU BACK ON TO GALVAN PRIME ON AN ASTROID!"

Ben's eyes widened in realisation when he recounted what he just said. Did he just tell Blukic and Driba that they were dumb?! He didn't much have time to think since Driba immediately broke down into petty sobs as he flopped upon Blukic's shoulder and cried tears of hurt. Blukic also had tears in his eyes but he didn't show anything else that he was emotionally wounded by Ben's comment.

"W-Wait, guys! I-" Ben was about to apologize when Driba told Ben through his shameless tears "OH! D-don't you even _try _to apologize now, Hero of the Universe..." Blukic added as he patted his friend's shoulder "If you should even be called that..."

With that the two crying little aliens left the room on their hovering device while Ben hung his head lowly as he tried to hide the shame. Ben may have felt better but his temper was going all over the place like an explosion! The boy even ignored the fact that he heard the door automatically slide open while he closed his green eyes.

Ben suddenly felt a small weight on his shoulder and this made him open his eyes and look at the source of the weight but he found Rook had placed one gentle hand on his shoulder. Ben could also see the very small smile the Rovannahgander was giving and this made him feel all the more guilty.

"I...I'm sorry, Rook." Ben croaked with genuine sorrow "I'm getting less sleep each night and I think I might crack." Ben looked up at Rook pleadingly "What can I do?"

Rook eyed the ceiling with a smile. For some reason, Ben sometimes reminded Rook of his little brother. He would sometimes curl up beside Rook in bed whenever he had bad dreams and Young one would also tell him all of his future goals and achievements. Argo, Ben showing his emotions like this brought out Rook's brotherly side.

Rook knelt down in front of Ben and suggested calmly with a somewhat cheerful smile "Ben, why do you not tell her how you feel?"

Ben's eyes widened in shock. The 16 year old was sure his partner had him on the truth behind his nightmares but he needed to be sure as he broke into a cold sweat "What are you talking about?" Ben raised a thick curious eyebrow towards Rook.

"I'm talking about Miss Yamamoto, Ben dude." Rook smirked slyly at Ben who now had his mouth wide open and his eyes wide, despite the bags. How on earth did Rook of all people know!?

The Rovannahgander toothily grinned as he knew straight away he got to the root of Ben's fears. He read Ben's expression like a book and he stood up before gloating "I have telepathic powers, Ben."

The 16 year old's eyes dialted before he asked with a wide grin "REALLY?!" Rook's elf-like ears lowered in guilt as he admitted with a faint smile "No. You were constantly saying Miss Yamamoto's name while you were asleep."

"How do you know that Julie's the reason I'm having nightmares?" Within a moment of silence Ben asked this with a challenging grin, still in denial of Rook's theory.

"Let me see..." Rook began as he held up one finger and added on more as he listed with a spare finger from his free hand counting the reasons "It has been about 3 weeks at least since Julie had broken up with you." a second finger popped up and Rook pointed his free finger to that one "Every time we pass her house you get unhappy." a third finger stood up "Whenever you see a couple, you seem angr-" Rook stopped counting as he took all those reasons into account.

Rook's cat-like eyes dialted and his mouth hung open slightly whilst he stared off into space. He carefully assessed those reasons inside his mind and looked each one over in those few seconds he remained silent. It was then he grinned at his terrified looking partner and told the real truth behind Ben's nightmares "You still have feelings for her."

Ben's eyes widened dramatically as he realised that exact truth which he didn't even know. He still loved Julie despite the break up and friend zone! The boy was so panicked that he was now desperately trying to free himself.

Ben was so busy that he didn't even realise that Rook had walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder before telling Ben firmly "Ben, listen to me." Ben found his eyes totally focusing on Rook "I promise you that I will assist you in relieving whatever is consuming you and preventing you from sleeping. But I need you to be calm at all times, not once lashing out. You need to stay focused."

Ben absorbed all that was being said to him as his tired eyes locked on to Rook's own. It was then that the Rovannagander stood up before warning him uncertainly "Now that is no longer blocking our path, I shall release you from you're binds. But remember to stay focused and do not lose you're temper."

Ben nodded with a serious frown, quietly telling Rook that he promised to do everything he told him to do. Rook took a step back and removed his Proto-tool from behind his back before a blade-like orange light poked out from the top and he expertly slashed it like a sword. Ben's eyes were shut tight as he braced himself for the pain he was probably going to feel from the sharp light but found no traces of pain anywhere.

Ben opened his eyes and found himself standing freely on the ground before Rook guided his friend out of the room before Ben asked curiously "So, Rook? Where are we going?"

"We are going to try and take your mind off Julie, Ben." Rook announced boldly as he walked little ways in front of the brown haired teen and then Ben (swiftly wrapping his scarf around his neck) raced after him, a little excited about the activities they were going to do together.

After all, it was almost Christmas and Christmas was everyone's most favourite time of year... Wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry this chapter wasn't that great. I tried to make this story as close to Omniverse as possible but adding my own personal touches. I can honestly see a brotherly bond between Ben and Rook to match Ben and Kevin's. I know you must be asking: where's the kicking behinds?! It will probably be in the next chapter, that's where! **

**I'm sorry I'm adding very small Christmas things but I'll up it in the next chapter! Also, how will Ben make it up to Blukic and Driba? Find out later! **

**Please review and favourite if you want to see more. **

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Emotional restraints

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ben 10 or Ben 10 Omniverse since all the rights belong to Man of Action.**

**One night can solve everything.**

* * *

Ben shivered due to the cold air moisture just touching the skin underneath the supposedly warm fabric of his hoodie. He hated the way his scarf itched and tingled around his neck. He also had to wear a hat and it was one that matched the design of Santa's own but it had some green fabric instead of Red and the fluff on the bottom aswell as the top of the hat was a jungle green colour.

Both Rook and Ben were fighting crime in Undertown as they battled Psyhon who was trying to pull off a rather desperate Christmas heist. The dynamic duo had tracked Psyphon and his cronies to a nearby wine stand. Ben growled as he and Psyphon gave each other a Mexican standoff vibe.

Ben's eyes narrowed dangerously whilst one corner of his mouth revealed that he was grinding his teeth, telling everyone that the boy was in a bad mood. Rook noticed this, however, and put a scolding hand on his shoulder as well as give Ben a stern frown. Ben remembered that he promised to remain calm and not go psycho on his friends and foes as he eyed up towards Rook and gave a small "Humph." through his teeth for good measure as he then ignored the look he was getting as he continued to glare at Psyphon and his minions.

Almost immediately, Psyphon lunged himself towards Ben and he didn't have time to turn into an alien until the vicious looking lacky of Vilgax snagged Ben's thin arms, not once the thought of letting the boy go crossing his mind. "Release him at once!" Rook ordered as he wrestled through the tight grip of Liam, Bubble Helmet and Fistina, aiming his Proto-tool like a gun all the while.

Ben kicked Psyphon off him luckily and the tall right hand man of Vilgax was sent flying backwards into a festive wine stand, causing the glass to mostly shatter from the impact and also causing purple wine to pour out on to the floor and mostly drench Psyphon in grape coloured liquid.

"PAKMAR'S WINE!" exclaimed the shop owner or (in this case) Pakmar, as he ran as fast as he could to his smashed little stand. The stubby little green alien got down to his little knees and picked some of the liquid up in his hands and was so mad he practically cried like a little girl.

Ben ignored this as he gazed at his Omnitrix before turning the dial to select his choice of Alien before he transformed into Spider Monkey. The blue monkey-spider hybrid that replaced Ben's form growled at his enemies and used his worm-like tail to squirt a remarkably neat web in order to net Psyphon inside that particular web. Rook finally got Psyphon's minions off him and decided to also net them by using another of the many functions his Proto tool possessed while he had cornered them while all three opponents were down.

"Why don't you stick around, Psyphon?" One of Ben's favourite aliens named Spider Monkey joked after making the very distinctive chattering of a Marmoset. Rook walked over towards Ben and suggested "Shall we not leave them for officer Pataliday to pick up?"

Spider monkey reached to the Omnitrix symbol that stuck to his strong looking chest before a blinding green flash engulfed the area and once it subsided, Ben stood in his place and the boy gave his answer "Nah. I think we should take 'em back with us."

Rook nodded before he removed the keys to his vehicle from behind his back and pressed a botton before the vehicle raced forwards but not before knocking over a few more stands accidently and Rook cringed at the sound of the various different wooden item stands snapping and the objects they held being knocked over or damaged.

Rook cracked a guilty grin before he hurriedly pushed his partner forwards so they could quickly put the captured criminals in the back so they wouldn't escape during the trip but do it before they would hear the many complaints from the locals who owned the shopping stands.

Once everyone was inside the truck, Rook didn't waste a second and stomped on the pedal of the vehicle and it dashed out of Undertown and took the road back to Plumbers' Headquaters. Luckily for Ben and Rook, their captures didn't put up much of a fight because they were so tired from being chased all over Under town. When all four were escorted safely into some separate cells, Rook decided to take Ben out for something they didn't do very often: Go and have some fun.

Ben sighed heavily as both himself and Rook wandered around the outside mall as they carried some shopping bags that held everything they bought from the different stores. The snow was cold because it blew in each of the duo's face, despite the facts that Ben was very well-dressed and Rook had fur.

The strongly tiled flooring was covered in a foot thick blanket of snow that reached passed Ben's ankles and Rook's feet. In the background were multiple shops that had been directorated with Christmas lights, tinsel and some even had the occasional Christmas tree in their window. A familiar Christmas carol was being played in the most classic style as it echoed in the fresh air.

After some shared silence, Rook found himself shattering it as he tried to strike up some conversation with his obviously exhausted partner, glancing at him every so often "So, Ben. Are you feeling any amount better?" The Rovannahgander asked while cracking a yellow fanged grin.

Ben said nothing in reply but he just gave a slight grunt in response but then his attention was stolen as he found himself staring at a sight that he couldn't look away from yet his shattered his heart just like it had done like that day. Rook was curious of what Ben was looking at and followed his glance and found what made Ben look so sad.

Julie Yamamoto, Ben's ex girlfriend, was seen walking amongst the crowd and she too was wearing festive things such as a sakura pink thick winter coat and some green and red leggings that had a nice pattern of Holly and Robin but she had her arm laced around Hervé, Julie's new boyfriend, who looked just as happy as she did.

Ben knew Julie couldn't see him from how far away she stood but she seemed much happier with Hervé then she was with him. It was a fact that almost made him shed a tear and all he could do was turn his head away shamefully.

Rook saw the pain in his partner's expression but before he could say or do anything, Ben immediately dropped the bags he was carring moments after he turned the dial frantically on his Omnitrix and picked a fast alien. XLR8 was the alien he picked before he speed away in the opposite direction, appearing to be nothing more than a blue and light blue blur to passersbys.

Rook could do nothing but stand there and gaze in the direction of where Ben rocketed away and then, Rook dug his hand in his pocket before finding a Plumber badge that matched Ben's original Omnitrix design and within moments of grasping it in his hand, he tapped on the black hourglass symbol that pretty much took up the whole badge before the similar sound of you waiting for someone to pick up on their phone sounded.

Once someone answered the phone from the other line in an inaudible sounding high pitched voice, Rook asked determinedly "Hello? Yes, can I please speak to Kevin Levin?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear! Poor Ben. What will happen now? I had promised that there will be some criminal busting, didn't I? Plus I thought I'd add Pakmar in this chapter since we haven't seen him for awhile.**

**Also, why is Rook ringing Kevin you might ask? Find out soon!**

**I know this chapter wasn't that great and for that I apologize. The rest of the story will be better, though. I hope you at least like this chapter for now. I will try and update tomorrow. :) Or at least in time for Christmas. **

**Please feel free to review and favourite or look at other stories that belong to me if you wish. **

**:) Merry early Christmas! **

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Snowballs galore!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ben 10 or Ben 10 Omniverse since all the rights belong to Man of Action.**

**One night can solve everything.**

* * *

Rook bonded through the streets as he called out urgently, trying to find Ben and find out where he went "Ben?! Ben, where are you?!" Rook looked crazily around as he scanned every house until he suddenly found himself skid to a loud screeching halt as his heels were turned up on the sidewalk.

Rook's yellow and red eyes stared softly at the house he stopped at as the yellow painted house. Rook exhaled a heavy sigh and he approached the door with caution and clutched a tight fist before he knocked on the door hard and firm and within 3 moments, none other then Carl Tennyson answered the door.

"...Hello, Mr Tennyson." Rook greeted with an awkward frown before he peeked behind the middle aged man to see the stairs where Ben had obviously broke in and tore his warm clothing off himself as he seemed to have bolted up the stairs in a rush.

Carl had managed to crack the smallest formal smile before asking Rook, having a very good guess of why he showed up now "You here to see Ben?"

Rook nodded once "That is about right." But when he opened his mouth to speak again, nothing was able to come out since Sandra came rushing down the stairs to see who it was at the door and tried her best to smile when she saw Ben's partner at the door.

Sandra updated her husband of their son's current situation as she announced "Ben isn't budging. Clearly he isn't going to come out of his room on his own and plus he's locked the door so I can't come in."

Rook knew right away right must have happened. Ben must've come home and ran up into his room so he could hide himself away from the pain he must have felt. But the sad truth was that nobody could hide themselves forever.

The Rovannahgander suggested to the boy's parents his surprise idea and he cautiously walked up the stairs and stopped at Ben's bedroom door. Rook stared at the door for awhile because he was unsure of what he was going to find on the other side but he boldly swallowed knocked on the door to alert the 16 year old inside that he once again had a visitor.

"Go away." Croaked a familiar smooth voice that belonged to Ben yet it was muffled by the door. Rook sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have known that Ben would exile himself but Rook was very persistent on leaving the boy this time and was _not _letting him out of sight again and Ben knew it.

Rook leaned against the door with a sly grin curling on his lips "You know I can stand here for the entire day if you do not allow me entry."

After a few moments of what seemed to be Ben complenting this, the Rovannahgander heard someone unlock the door from the other side. Rook had him right where he wanted! After signalling Ben's parents to accompany him inside the room, Rook turned the bronze doorknob and the door easily opened.

The room looked as messy as ever to Ben's 3 visitors and nobody was surprised that smoothie cups were scattered all over the floor as well as empty packets of Chilli fries. But, despite seeing the room, there was no sign of Ben anywhere in the room. Sandra gave her own eye roll before she walked towards her son's bed and pulled it out from its tucked up position in the wall and it revealed a large hole in the wall where none other than Ben was curled up inside in a rather snug fit.

Carl and Rook both looked towards Sandra in surprise and the woman just shrugged honestly "He hid in here for a whole week after Julie broke up with him a few months ago."

It was then that the boy's father tried to coax him out of his hidey hole "C'mon, Benny boy. It's almost Christmas and you can't be sad when Santa comes to visit."

The 16 year old, though, did not respond. He just remained tucked up in the hole in the wall with visible tears lining the bottom of his eyes. Sandra and Carl looked concerned for Ben and the both of them knew that the boy wouldn't leave by his own free will so with one glance to each other, Sandra informed Ben "Well, sweetie. Dinner's going to be ready at 7. I _really _hope you get out of there soon."

The two parents then walked out the door to go back downstairs and once they were gone, Rook went to console his partner.

Rook knelt down and looked towards Ben but found his heart run cold whenever he saw how tired Ben looked. It was clear that the boy _needed _some more rest but couldn't get it due to how totally depressed he was. But the Rovannahgander had an idea to fix this.

"Well, Ben. I know you are suffering with male love sadness but I have an idea that shall help." Rook once again dug into his pocket before finding a small piece of paper that was folded up into a square. The cat-like being unfolded the paper and slid it into the hole Ben was inside and placed it by the 16 year old's feet.

Ben sighed as he corrected his partner on his incorrect use of wording "Rook, I think you're trying to say: Broken heart. Second, I feel like nothing can help this." Despite what he just said, though, Ben's tired yet curious eyes then locked upon the paper. He couldn't quite see what the paper said but it had big bold writing on the top that said: **Plumbers Christmas ball**.

Ben stretched his arm down from his curled up position before he picked up the paper to check it again and quickly discovered by reading the nice hand-writing that it was an invitation to a fancy ball with tuxedos and dresses, fine expensive wine, fine dining, ball room dancing. Other things like that.

Truthfully, Ben liked parties as much as the next guy but he wasn't the kind of person to attend snobbish parties where there's only standing around and talking. He just didn't feel right with them. Ben sighed heavily before he told Rook, shoving the invitation away from himself "Dude, I'm _not _in the mood for partying right now."

Ben looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Rook shake his head, absolutely not going to allow him to stay in this hole. "I am sorry, my friend. If I had known Julie was at the mall I would not have taken you. But I cannot allow you to hide in here like this."

The boy stared off into the distance as he tried to ignore Rook but he just carried on "You have saved the universe a billion times. If you can live up to the legends then you should hold you're head high."

Ben looked up a little to see Rook with a determined frown and after thinking about it, Ben realised he was right. Giving a deep sigh, he wriggled out of the hole and stood up straight but he still had his exhausted expression and he also looked a little grumpy. "Fine...I'll go to the party. I might as well do something, right?"

Rook smiled widely before thinking to himself '_Oh, you have no idea..._'

* * *

As both Ben and Rook walked out of the house and made their way back to the mall, confident that Julie was no longer there, Ben began to whistle a small Christmas tune as he was walking in time to the beat of 'Jingle bells'.

Because Ben was still wearing his trainers, his feet were making loud 'thumps' with each step he took and those very footsteps were provoking him to whistle along to the exact song that was infecting his mind like a cancerous tumour.

Rook gave a strange look as he walked alongside the wielder of the Omnitrix and asked him with utmost fascination of this action "What are you doing?"

Ben's thick mahogany eye brows raised in surprise. How on earth didn't Rook know what whistling was?! He stopped whistling immediately and gave the Rovannahgander a look a shock and surprise, the exact same thing he was feeling despite the fact he felt weighed down by his lack of sleep.

"You _don't _know what Whistling is?!" the boy asked as he turned his head to look at Rook who looked even more confused at his action. Did he do or say something wrong? According to Ben's expression that is what he had done.

Ben decided to give his partner a reminder to see if he could remember what happened back when Argit stole the Anialarg and put two fingers in his mouth before giving a loud whistle. It gave Rook a moment but when he got the message he cracked a small sheepish grin "Oh. Now I recall. Whistling is what you use with you're mouth. I also momentarily forgot that it is also an instrument or such."

Ben folded his arms and gave a thumbs up "Correct-a-mungo." He exclaimed triumphantly as both himself and Rook continued walking.

It was then, however, a ball of snow hit Rook square in the face and unfortunately, he took it as an act of offence. This reaction made it quite clear that Rook never heard of a snowball either. Quickly removing his Proto-tool, Rook glared at the two children who hid behind a snow fort in fear of Rook's weapon. Ben restrained him before he could hurt anyone out of surprise and calmed him "Woah, woah, woah. Cool the cannons, hotshot."

It took the Rovanahgander a minute to calm down as he put his Proto-tool away and asked Ben "Why? Is it not an offence to throw things at each other without warning?"

Ben merely chuckled, clearly feeling better, and explained "No, dude. Snowball fights break out like that all the time."

Rook tilted his head to the side, not entirely understanding. While he may be blessed with periwinkle blue fur, the snow and ice that was thrown in his face was still freezing as it had came into contact with his face. Finally, the feline-like being reached a hand to the slowly melting clump of snow that stuck to his cheek and, after a mere second, he had the entire small squashed sphere in his fully clothed hand and examined it more thoroughly.

While it was cold to touch, it didn't really seem like it was cause any harm. As he continued to scan the supposed 'snowball', he hadn't noticed that Ben had began making his own and it was soon done after rolling it and carefully shaped it. The teen held it in the palm of his gloved hand and pulled his partner's attention away from the artifact that hit him for a bleak few moments before telling him simply "It isn't hard, all you need to do is..." Ben blinked his heavy eyes and shook a little of his tiredness away before he threw his long, thin arm back before he aimed it at the children whom had come out of hiding.

After some careful aiming, Ben's arm catapulted forwards and the snowball perfectly shot out of Ben's hand in a perfect throw before it hit one of the children's faces, making that one child he had hit fall down on the snow and giggle before more snowballs were being thrown in the way of our dynamic duo.

At first, the two just dodged the snowballs being launched towards them but when Ben had transformed into one of his newer transformations: Crash Hopper, the small snowball fight quickly broke out and it turned into a snowball war! Everywhere there was a child throwing a snowball at the other while Ben, still as Crash Hopper, was jumping high all over the place as he acted as the air support as he too was throwing some snowballs each time he was high in the air.

Rook eventually joined in too, though, and everyone was having too much fun they didn't ever want it to end.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter! I thought what it would be like if Ben taught Rook a little thing about Christmas. Anyways, more brotherly love between Rook and Ben! **

**Next chapter is going to be about Julie and how she's coping with her break up with Ben. **

**Snowball fights galore! Whoop! **

**I can't wait to get this story up and finish it! Please feel free to review and favourite in the meantime. :)**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
